


Security Breach

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, Femdom, Leashes, Light Bondage, Multi, Pegging, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Making Loki Sammiches in Stark Tower
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Security Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Read a hot AF Natasha/Loki/Valkyrie fic and this happened as badly drawn as it is. All apologies.

"...because there's something being breached but it ain't security.

_Apologies, sir. I heard sounds of a struggle and someone crying out...I thought you might like to know."_

"No, no, that's fine...glad you told me. Yeah. Umm, question."

_Sir?_

"How long have Valkyrie and Natasha been making Loki sandwiches under my nose?"

_"This evening sir or in total?"_

"Total. Oh do not call him a "Good Boy, Romanov! He is not a good boy in any sense of the word! He is naughty, naughty boy who should get his ass beat every day on general principle."

"It is a nice little ass though. Yeah. You must have been a very naughty boy, Bambi, by the look of things. You know Jarvis, I really wish you had alerted me before the spanking started."

"Although I still owe him some payback for chucking me out a window. Oh yeah, I do. Oh and sneaking into my tower to have kinky sex with two hot chicks. That's like, Defcon 1 level naughtiness there. Put him over my knee..."

_Sir, are you..._

"Shh Jarvis, I'm trying to get turned on here."

_I believe it's mission accomplished then, sir_

"Damn, look at Reindeer Games taking that monster like a champ! Oof, hope he has an ice pack and a soft cushion back there at New Asgard. Deep breaths, Reindeer Games! You can do it! *huff* Mmm, I bet if you gave it your all you could fit two in that hot little ass." 

_Sir, your heart rate has suddenly become extremely elevated._

"Oh trust me, that's not the only thing that's become extremely elevated."

...........

"Hey Jarvis? Do you think I should assemble the team?"

_"Why, sir? Does Mr. Odinson show signs of planning an attack?"_

"Well, it looks like he's trying to get something really big through his portal, so..."

_*sigh* Sir._

"He must have been in a hurry to get here."

_Why do you say that, sir_

"Because, he left in such a rush he forgot to pack his Ass Guard."

_I'm no longer speaking to you, sir_

"Spoil sport, you're supposed to listen to my cheesy jokes and take my mind off how much I want to fuck Loki right now." "Wait a minute, did that little fucker just smile and wink at the camera?"


End file.
